


Coincidental? Perhaps Not

by Dragonbano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders uses neopronouns, Logic | Logan Sanders Uses Neopronouns, M/M, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Swearing, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbano/pseuds/Dragonbano
Summary: In a world where some people can feel any strong emotions their soulmate feels, Logan and Virgil are college students. Neither of them expected to have a soulmate, but sometimes things just work out that way.(written for @tsshipmonth2020's (on tumblr) soulmate september and the day 5 prompt, which is "Any intense emotions your soulmate feels you will also experience")
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Coincidental? Perhaps Not

**Author's Note:**

> virgil uses no pronouns, only screaming, and logan use ae/aem pronouns. please tell me if i messed up either of their pronouns anywhere. also, i wrote this at one am and havent looked over it since so like youve been warned.

Logan was angry. Angry at the world. What had ae done to deserve this? Nothing, that was what. Logan knew ae was being irrational, but ae was just angry. Ae had lost points on aer homework for putting Logan instead of [redacted]. Which is bullshit. Logan was aer name!!! And ae had put both aer last name and aer student ID number on the paper, it wasn’t like the teacher couldn’t tell. Logan was out at school. All of aer teachers knew ae was trans and that aer name was Logan.

Virgil was angry. At what, aaaaaaa didn’t know. Aaaaaaa should be happy! Aaaaaaa had all of aaaaaaa’s homework done, and someone had complimented aaaaaaa’s outfit. So like. There was no reason for aaaaaaa to be angry? Like aaaaaaa had mood swings often but they were usually triggered by something, even though it was usually something small and petty.

Aaaaaaa decided to go for a walk. That might distract aaaaaaa enough to either figure out why the fuck aaaaaaa was angry, or stop aaaaaaa from being angry. Aaaaaaa was pretty occupied with trying to figure out why aaaaaaa was so angry, so before aaaaaaa knew it, aaaaaaa was at the library. There was a person pacing back and forth and gesturing angrily to themselves. They seemed to be angry. Obviously, there should be more than one person angry in the world at a time, but this seemed awfully coincidental.

Aaaaaaa had never really been one for soulmate stories, since aaaaaaa had hated them as a child. They were extremely heteronormative and binary, and Virgil had felt trapped, like aaaaaaa had to be a good [redacted]. The concept of soulmates had just seemed constricting to aaaaaaa. Aaaaaaa didn’t mind as much, now that aaaaaaa was comfortable in aaaaaaa’s gender identity. Aaaaaaa just hadn’t thought about it recently. But this seemed suspiciously like the few things from the soulmate stories that aaaaaaa had retained.

The person was extremely good looking, as well. Aaaaaaa blushed and looked away. Shit, how long had aaaaaaa been staring at them? They had stopped pacing and were simply staring at aaaaaaa with their head cocked to the side. Shit shit stranger thinks aaaaaaa’s weird what if they are aaaaaaa’s soulmate aaaaaaa isn’t prepared oh shit did they ask Virgil a question? Name, name, something about a name? oh right! Aaaaaaa had a name!

“oh uh my name? its uh Virgil. Sorry”

“Its quite alright, you have nothing to apologize for. Logan, ae/aem, but they/them is acceptable if you find those difficult”

Virgil flushed before saying “uh I kind of? Use just like? Screaming as my pronouns? Im fine with like. He/him if that’s weird.”

“I have not encountered that set before; do you mind if I ask a couple questions?”

They continued talking about things. They had started walking without noticing, and Virgil had automatically headed back to aaaaaaa’s dorm. Virgil realized that aaaaaaa was no longer angry, aaaaaaa was… happy? Content? And yes, aaaaaaa was sure that some of that was from aaaaaaaself, but this seemed like more than what should come from aaaaaaa. Aaaaaaa’s theory about soulmates just seemed more and more likely. Virgil soon realized that they were in front of aaaaaaa’s dorm. Aaaaaaa informed Logan of that fact, and so they exchanged numbers for later. Just before Virgil stepped inside the dorm, aaaaaaa got enough courage to ask Logan whether ae believed in the stories of soulmates. Logan simply responded affirmatively and walked away.

Virgil spent three hours agonizing over a text to Logan, before finally settling on simply “I know this sounds stupid, but you seemed somewhat irritated when we met. I was irritated at the same time for no discernible reason. It bears a certain resemblance to the old soulmate stories. I figured I should inform you, but please do not feel obligated to respond in any specific way”.

Logan was typing for about fifteen minutes before responding with “That is certainly unexpected. Would you like to meet in person to talk about this?”. Ae was shocked, to say the least. Ae believed in the soulmate stories, but those were for other people, not aem. Ae was destined to be alone.  
After settling on a time and place to meet, Virgil spent the time before the meeting agonizing about what Logan could want. Ae might want to tell them that ae weren’t comfortable being friends with aaaaaaa anymore. Ae might hate aaaaaaa. And aaaaaaa was sure that whatever reason for that would be valid, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt.

Logan was waiting in the café that they had chosen to meet at. Ae was terrified. Ae desperately hoped that aaaaaaa was aer soulmate. But what if it was a joke? What if aaaaaaa had just heard that ae were terrified of dying alone and had decided to prank aem? What if aaaaaaa was just trying to humiliate aem? What if- okay, something was up. Logan wasn’t usually this anxious. Why was ae so anxious? Wait- the soulmate bond! Logan wasn’t sure if anxiety was really an emotion, but it seemed like close enough. But that meant Virgil was anxious. Why was aaaaaaa anxious? Logan reread aer texts to aaaaaaa. Oh. Ae had been awfully mysterious. If Logan had been the one to receive the text, ae would have been anxious as well. It was too close to the meeting time to attempt to correct aer mistake, though. Virgil should be arriving in about a minute, so ae could just explain then.

Virgil walked into the café and sat down in front of Logan. Aaaaaaa was jittery, anxious, and hanging on to aer every word. Logan quickly reassured aaaaaaa that ae did not hate aaaaaaa, before moving on to asking about more evidence of their soulmate status. Once ae was satisfied that it most likely was not all coincidental, ae asked Virgil if aaaaaaa would do aem the honor of becoming aer partner. Virgil just stared at aem blankly for several second before excitedly agreeing. Logan felt a burst of excitement slightly before Virgil started speaking, that it would have made little sense to have come from aem. They truly were soulmates.

Virgil smiled at aem happily for several more seconds before asking if aaaaaaa could kiss aem. Ae hesitantly replied ‘no’, before quickly explaining that it wasn’t anything against aaaaaaa, ae simply did not enjoy kissing, and ae could if aaaaaaa wanted, it would be fine- Virgil cut aem off with reassurance that not wanting to kiss was perfectly fine. Ae didn’t need to justify aemself to aaaaaaa.

Virgil enjoyed soulmate stories now. And Logan had an ally in fighting unjust and transphobic teachers.


End file.
